Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 091
| romaji = Meguriau Unmei | japanese translated = Converging Fates | english = Chain Game | japanese air date = January 31, 2016 | english air date = November 22, 2016 | japanese opening = Trump Card | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Speaking | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = }} "Chain Game", known as "Converging Fates" in the Japanese version, is the ninety-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on January 31, 2016 and in Australia on November 22, 2016. Nicktoons aired on July 9, 2017. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on February 28, 2017. Summary is chained by "Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain".]] "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" roar as they struggle against their chains, while Yuya grits his teeth in frustration, thinking that in order to defeat Barrett he needs to destroy his "Beastborgs". That was why he'd Summoned "Dark Rebellion", but suddenly Barrett raises his hand and chains snake from the stone of "Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain". Celina warns Yuya to look out, but the chains wrap around Yuya's arms and bind him securely. Barrett explains that the effect of "Medal of the Crimson Chain" binds the controller of the monster it has targeted – they can no longer Normal or Special Summon monsters, nor activate Spell or Trap Cards. Yuya realizes that he really can't do anything. Barrett states that Yuya's two monsters have been chained and Yuya himself has no other ways to fight. If Yuya surrenders and tells Barrett where Zuzu Boyle is, then Barrett will spare Yuya his life. Yuya is surprised to learn that Barrett is looking for Zuzu, and Barrett confirms that his mission in coming to the Synchro Dimension is to capture Zuzu Boyle and Celina and bring them to the Professor. He has already found Celina, and now all that is left is Zuzu. He tells Yuya that he knows that Yuya was a Lancer with Dennis McField and that Yuya is involved with Zuzu Boyle. Yuya mutters that Dennis really was on the side of Duel Academy. Barrett loudly asks where Zuzu is, urging Yuya to give up and tell him; if he resists then Barrett will show Yuya no mercy. Barrett orders Yuya to answer him, but Yuya defiantly asks Barrett if he thinks that Yuya would tell him that. Barrett seems surprised, and Yuya explains that he promised not to let Zuzu or Celina be taken to a prison like Duel Academy. Barrett calls Yuya a fool and he asks if Yuya still intends to fight even with all of his options sealed. Yuya replies that he won't give up and will keep fighting until the end; he will protect his friends, Zuzu and Celina. Celina weakly says Yuya's name. Barrett admits that Yuya resolve is impressive, and he tells Yuya to end his turn; Barrett will see how long Yuya's resolve holds out. Gritting his teeth, Yuya ends his turn. with "Panther Predator and "Wolf Kämpfer".]] Barrett declares his turn and he draws a card which he holds up. He explains that if "Carrier Sentinel" is the only card in his hand he can Special Summon it and proceeds to do so. As "Carrier Sentinel" was Summoned, Barrett can then add a Beast Warrior-Type monster from his Deck to his hand, and he chooses "Pitch-Black Warwolf". Then he activates the effect of his "Beastborg Fusioner" to Fusion Summon a "Beastborg" once per turn, and he fuses "Carrier Sentinel" with "Pitch-Black Warwolf", chanting "Fanged wolf of the battlefield, become one with the veteran guard and become a brave new warrior! Fusion Summon! Appear and come forth! Level 6! Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer!" Barrett warns Yuya that he'll make sure to torture him thoroughly until he tells him where Zuzu Boyle is, and he activates the effect of "Panther Predator" to inflict half its ATK to Yuya. With 1600 ATK, Yuya takes 800 damage, and "Panther Predator" blasts the red laser from its chest, reducing Yuya to 2400 LP. Barrett activates another effect of "Beastborg Medal of the Steel Chain", which will decrease the ATK of all monsters Yuya controls equal to the damage that Yuya takes. "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" both screech as they fall to 1700 ATK and Yuya calls their names, but the chains simply tighten around him. Barrett tells Yuya that it's useless; all Yuya is capable of doing is surrendering and telling him where Zuzu Boyle is, and if Yuya doesn't his suffering will only continue. He states that Yuya's goal in coming to the Synchro Dimension was to look for Zuzu, and Dennis told Barrett that Yuya and Zuzu both took part in the same tournament. There's no way Yuya wouldn't know where Zuzu is. Yuya yells that even if he knew he wouldn't tell Barrett, and he vows that he will protect Zuzu and Celina and won't let Barrett lay a finger on them. reach out for Celina.]] The Obelisk Force advance on Riley, who is still in a PTSD induced hallucination of the soldiers that attacked his home. He slowly gasps that he will never let them have Celina. Riley remembers cowering in a house and the doors being kicked open by soldiers before he screamed. Celina weakly gasps Riley's name and Yuya yells at the Obelisk Force to stop, warning them not to hurt Riley. Barrett snaps that he is Yuya's opponent. Riley tells himself that he can't be afraid, and he thinks that he swore that he would fight. He remembers Jack telling him that he looked forward to seeing Riley battle when he had found his own resolve, and he remembers telling Declan and Moon Shadow that he wouldn't run anymore and would fight, then he remembers facing the three Sector Security officers. Back then he fought and defeated Sector Security, and he'll do the same this time. Celina tells Riley that that's enough, Riley has done enough. Celina slides down the wall, unable to support herself. She tells Riley that he's fought enough and protected her. Riley protests, "No…not yet!" and Celina struggles onto her hands and knees, stating that she can't watch him and Yuya be hurt for her sake anymore. She manages to get her arm onto her seat and states that she will fight too. Riley pants as the red-jeweled Obelisk Force smiles and walks forward, reaching out to grab Celina as Riley calls her name and Celina grits her teeth in rebellion… "Battle Phase!" Sora calls. "Frightfur Sabre-Tooth" mauls the red-jeweled Obelisk Force across the back, "Frightfut Sheep" strangles the green-jeweled Obelisk Force, and "Frightfur Leo" scares the living daylights out of the yellow-jeweled Obelisk Force. All three Duel Academy soldiers fall to the ground and the forced return function of their Duel Disks warps them away. Celina asks what is happening, and she looks up to see Sora standing above a hole in the roof. Sora leaps down, and Yuya happily states that Sora came. Celina gasps as she recognizes Sora from when he defeated Shay in the Battle Royal. Sora approaches Celina and she tells him to get away, stating that she won't go back to Duel Academy. Sora protests that he didn't come here to take her back and Celina tells him not to lie. Sora admits that it's true that he had went to the Standard Dimension because he was ordered to bring Celina back by the Professor, but now it's different. Celina asks what is different and Sora claims that he's their ally, to Riley and Celina's surprise and Yuya's joy. arrives.]] "Oh?" a voice similar to Yuya's asks. "So that means you've betrayed the Professor?" Yuya turns in shock to see Yuri standing on the other side of the channel, and he gasps that Yuri's face looks like his. He realizes that Yuri must be his Fusion counterpart. Barrett is furious to see Yuri, who somersaults over the channel. Yuri addresses Sora, asking if he thought that he would be forgiven for betraying the Professor while wearing a Duel Academy uniform. He tells Celina that this includes her as well and asks if she's listening. He clarifies that they are full-fledged criminals in the eyes of Duel Academy since they have committed treason against the Professor, so Yuri will be apprehending both of them. He raises a hand and three more Obelisk Force emerge from the passage that Yuri entered from, with an "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" beside them. Riley recoils from them and the red-jeweled Obelisk Force raises his hand, ordering "Hunting Hound" to leap across the channel and snarl menacingly at them. As the Obelisk Force leap across themselves, Yuri comments that just capturing them wouldn't be any fun, so does Celina want to play a little. Celina asks, "Play?" and Yuri clarifies that he was thinking that he'd like to Duel Celina. Celina weakly asks, "Duel me?" and Yuri laughs, realizing that Celina can't Duel when it looks like she can't even stand. He asks Sora if he will Duel in Celina's place, but warns him that it might turn into an execution instead of an arrest since dragging Sora back seems like a hassle. Sora is incensed at the idea of being executed, but he accepts Yuri's challenge- arrives.]] "I found you, you smug bastard!" Yugo yells. His Duel Runner smashes through the window behind everyone. He retracts his visor and tells Yuri that this time he won't get away, before challenging him to a Duel. Yuri irritably comments that Yugo is quite persistent. He tells Yugo that he's busy right now so he'll deal with him later. Yugo tells Yuri to shut up, asking if Yuri has any idea how long Yugo has waited for this; ever since Yuri kidnapped Rin. Yuri lightly protests that that was just his job; there's no point in hating him for what he was ordered to do. Yugo asks who ordered Yuri to do it, and Yuri replies that it was the Professor, obviously. The same applies to the current situation; he must retrieve Celina and bring her back to Duel Academy. Yugo is surprised to see Celina there and he asks why she is here, didn't she lose to him and get taken underground? Yuri's faces loses its smile and he is shocked to realize that Celina lost to Yugo. " restrains Sora.]] He muses that he sees, and he accepts Yugo's challenge. He holds up his hand and "Hunting Hound" bites down on Sora's wrist, both trapping him and preventing him from using his Duel Disk. Yuri apologizes and explains that he'll be dealing with Sora later. Sora struggles, but the Obelisk Force tell him that it's pointless; if he wants to fight Yuri then he should wait his turn. Yuri agrees that that's how it is, and he warns the Obelisk Force that they aren't allowed to act on their own. The Obelisk Force respond affirmatively and Yuri reassures them that he will bring back Celina, so they will just stay there and wait patiently. dragons ATK fall to 900.]] Barrett tells Yuya that now that Yuri has appeared it's impossible for Yuya to protect Celina and Zuzu Boyle. He tells Yuya to tell him where Zuzu is, and Yuya replies that he already told Barrett that even if he knew he wouldn't tell him. Barrett calls him a stubborn punk and he declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" with "Wolf Kämpfer". "Wolf Kämpfer" slashes at "Odd-Eyes" and Yuya falls to 1900 LP, but due to the effect of "Medal of the Steel Chain" "Odd-Eyes" is not destroyed. Barrett simply replies that the ATK of Yuya's monsters will be lowered again, and both "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" fall to 1200 ATK. Then Barrett activates the effect of "Wolf Kämpfer" to inflict a further 300 damage since Yuya took battle damage, and "Wolf Kämpfer" launches rockets that reduce Yuya to 1600 LP. The effect of "Medal of the Steel Chain" reduces the ATK of "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" even further, to 900. "Say it!" Barrett yells. "And you won't have to suffer!" Yuya yells that he will protect Zuzu and Celina, and Celina whispers Yuya's name. prepares to summon "the big guns".]] Yugo and Yuri face off. Sitting astride his Duel Runner, Yugo asks if Yuri is finally up for it. Yuri replies that he is, claiming that he doesn't want to leave a blemish on Duel Academy's history after all. He apologizes, but informs Yugo that he'll be going all out. Yugo replies that he will be going all out too; he'll beat Yuri to a pulp and get Rin back. Yuri flatly reminds Yugo that he already told him that Rin isn't here anymore. Yugo snaps at Yuri to quit his yapping and get ready, swiping his hand across his Duel Disk to activate the energy blades. Yuri smiles as he activates his own Duel Disk and both Duelists yell "Duel!" Yugo states that he'll be going first, drawing his hand and slotting it into his Wrist Dealer. He declares his turn and Special Summons "Speedroid Terrortop" since he controls no monsters. He tells Yuri that there's more coming and he Special Summons "Speedroid Taketomborg" from his hand since he controls a WIND monster, and declaring that there's one more he Normal Summons the Tuner monster "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice". Yugo states that all the main cast are here, so let's bring out the big guns on the first turn. He tunes the Level 3 "Terrortop" and "Taketomborg" with the Level 1 "Red-Eyed Dice" and he chants, "Spread your wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike your enemies down at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" As soon as "Clear Wing" appears on the field, Yuya's irises began to glow red. "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" immediately begin thrashing around and roaring, and "Clear Wing" bares its chest and roars. In the streets of New Domino City, Damon pushes a manhole cover aside and looks around. Tony and Shinji follow him out, and Shinji declares that the main act starts now. Tony agrees – they're finally going to get control of New Domino City. Damon agrees, stating that they'll turn over this Topsiders-filled world. Shinji turns to other Commons and states that the first step is to gather allies. He tells them to let the Commons of New Domino City know that they have made it back from the depths of hell and the Commons agree. Meanwhile Shay runs down a street on his own, using barges as stepping stones to cross a river, and he asks where Duel Academy are. and the kids discuss their next move.]] In another alleyway, Crow, Frank, Amanda and Tarren hide from Security. Crow tells the kids to be careful of Security and Duel Academy. Frank agrees that they will, but Tanner doesn't know what Duel Academy look like. Amanda reassures him that Crow means that they shouldn't approach anyone suspicious and Crow agrees. He asks them to split up and help them find Yuya, Celina and Zuzu. Frank replies that they will, and Tanner points out that they already know more about Sora than Crow does. Crow agrees, admitting that he never would have thought that the kids knew Sora. The kids grin, and Crow gets serious, explaining that from what Sora told him Duel Academy are after Celina. It'd be good if Sora and Yuya can protect Celina, but right now they don't know how strong Duel Academy are, so if things get dicey then Crow will help them out. Frank and Tanner excitedly vow to help, and Amanda flicks them, asking them what they can do without Duel Disks. Crow tells the kids that he's counting on them, and the kids nod. Gong, Chojiro and Sylvio run down a street, and Gong asks where Zuzu went. Chojiro asks whether or not they should go to where Riley and the others are, since Riley is fending Duel Academy off from Celina all on his own. Sylvio protests that there's no way that Riley will be able to hold them off on his own so they have to hurry up and go. Gong notes that Moon is already on his way there ahead of them, so they should make their way there while they continue to search for Zuzu. Sylvio notes that now that Duel Academy is here Yuya should be protecting Celina as well, and Chojiro realizes that if they're looking for Zuzu, who's looking for Yuya, that's two birds with one stone. Gong suggests that they hurry and they take off. Up on the rooftops, Moon runs along, leaping from roof to roof. He's worried about Zuzu, but right now Riley is fighting Duel Academy all on his own. He urges Riley to wait for him. In his office, Jean-Michel Roget learns that the fugitives from the Underground Labor Facility have broken out, and he orders the Sector Security forces within New Domino City to keep them under control; they don't have enough to deal with them and Duel Academy's assault. One of his staff reports that the forces of Duel Academy are currently gathered in sector RT-55; it seems that they have Celina surrounded there. Roget angrily snarls that he won't let them have Celina or Zuzu Boyle. begins to glow.]] Zuzu herself runs down a street, but she trips. When she gets back up she sees her bracelet glowing and she asks if Yuya is in trouble. She raises her wrist and asks the bracelet if it's this way before dashing off. Celina's bracelet is also glowing again, something that she takes notice of. Yugo, who is visibly sweating, ends his turn. Yuri is sweating himself as he looks at "Clear Wing" in wonder and admits that it's pretty cool. He states that he'd better do his best as well before declaring his turn and drawing a card. performs a Fusion Summon.]] His eyes widen, and he activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Predaplant Flytrap" and "Predaplant Moray Nepenthes" from his hand. He chants, "Two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance! Become one and create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Poisonous dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" With a horrifying screech, the final dragon appears; a purple monstrosity with extra mouths on its back spikes and ankles, and in addition to being a higher Level than Yuya and Yugo's dragons, has higher ATK too, with 2800. Celina and Riley looks at it in horror as saliva drips from all of its jaws. " begins to resonate with the other dragons.]] As soon as it is Summoned "Starving Venom" begins violently roaring and Yuri's eyes glow purple, while "Clear Wing" bares its chest in response again and Yugo's eyes glow aqua. "Dark Rebellion" and "Odd-Eyes" thrash and roar, and Yuto's eyes glow blue, while the glow in Yuya's eyes pulses as he chokes. Celina's bracelet glows faster and faster as she gasps and Yuya lets out a ferocious scream. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Barrett Turn 2: Yuya The effect of "Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain" prevents Yuya from Normal or Special Summoning monsters, or activating Spell or Trap Cards. Turn 3: Barrett As he has one card in hand, Barrett Special Summons "Carrier Sentinel" (1000/1600) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Since it was successfully Summoned, its other effect allows him to add a Beast-Warrior-Type monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Pitch-Black Warwolf". Barrett activates the effect of "Beastborg Fusioner", fusing the "Carrier Sentinel" on his field with the "Pitch-Black Warwolf" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Beastborg Wolf Kämpfer" (2200/1500) in Attack Position. Barrett activates the effect of "Panther Predator", letting him inflict damage to Yuya equal to half of its current ATK once per turn (Yuya: 3200 → 2400 LP). Since Yuya took damage, the other effect of "Beastborg Medal of the Steel Chain" activates, reducing the ATK of all face-up monsters under Yuya's control equal to the damage he took ("Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 1700, "Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 1700). "Wolf Kämpfer" attacks "Odd-Eyes", but "Steel Chain" prevents its destruction by battle (Yuya: 2400 → 1900 LP). As damage was inflicted, the effect of "Steel Chain" reduces the ATK of all of Yuya's monsters ("Dark Rebellion": 1700 → 1200, "Odd-Eyes": 1700 → 1200). Since Yuya took battle damage, the effect of "Wolf Kämpfer" inflicts 300 more damage (Yuya: 1900 → 1600 LP), while the effect of "Steel Chain" decreases the ATK of Yuya's monsters again. ("Dark Rebellion": 1200 → 900, "Odd-Eyes": 1200 → 900). Yugo vs. Yuri vs. Yuri.]] Turn 1: Yugo As he controls no monsters, Yugo Special Summons "Speedroid Terrortop" (1200/600) in Attack Position via its own effect. As he controls a WIND monster, Yugo Special Summons "Speedroid Taketomborg" (600/1200) in Attack Position via its own effect. He Normal Summons "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" (100/100). Yugo tunes the Level 3 "Terrortop" and "Taketomborg" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Red-Eyed Dice" to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yuri Yuri draws and activates "Polymerization", fusing "Predaplant Flytrap" and "Predaplant Moray Nepenthes" from his hand to Fusion Summon "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Notes